The Sonic Saga: Broken Chaos
by CoolSonicKid12
Summary: Sonic must find the eternal graveyard, Broken Chaos, and re-ignite it to save the universe from someone(even I have no clue).
1. Rupture

Grass whistles by as Sonic dashes through Green Hill Zone, patrolling the forests of Mobius, waiting and watching for the Mad Doctor Eggman. Suddenly, there's an explosion in the forested area. Sonic dashes toward it, not knowing what he would find. "Drop the critters, Eggman!" says Sonic as he reaches the middle of the forest. Eggman replies," Get ready to meet your doom, Sonic! Egghog, go!" As he yells, a sleek blue robot very similar to our hero speeds toward him at menacing velocity. Sonic backflips and dodges the quick punch given to him by the Egghog. "Thought your cheap son- of- a- trash can could beat the fastest thing alive?!" said Sonic. He runs straight at Egghog, launching a kick. The robot blocked, sending Sonic sprawling. "YOU SHALL CEASE TO EXIST ONCE I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!" said the Egghog. The Egghog dashed straight at Sonic, and grabbed him. Then, the robot kneed him, and threw him. This made Sonic unconscious. After a while, Sonic woke up in a dark cave. "Uhhhhhh… What happened?" he said. Suddenly, a crashing noise spread through the area. Sonic turned around to see the echidna with an attitude, Knuckles.

Knuckles ran toward the metal door locking Sonic in the dungeon. He started smashing the door and broke it into pieces. "Thanks, Knux! Now let's get Eggman!", said Sonic as he dashed out the door. However, little did they know that a certain machine was watching their every move. " Hey knucklehead, you know that you won't make it out alive, right?", said Sonic as they walked out together. "Whaddya mean?", Knuckles yelled, his temper rising. " It means that I'll kill you, echidna fool." hissed a very metallic voice. Knuckles turned around to see Sonic's body change. His fingers turned into claws. His eyes turned square. His spikes turned metal and became wickedly sharp. Knuckles couldn't believe what he saw. Metal Overlord WAS Overlord implanted his feet into the ground, sending electricity running through it. Knuckles jumped, and landed himself on the wall. " Get outta my way, Overlord! I've got no time for you!" yelled Knuckles as he jumped off the wall, and at Metal Overlord, holding his sharp knuckles straight at the robot. But, as soon as Knuckles jumped off the wall, Metal Overlord grabbed him, and threw him at a corner. The claws on Metal Overlord broke off as a cannon broke through the cold, thick arms of Metal Overlord. " Goodnight, echidna. It will be your last." said Metal Overlord as he prepared his cannon for fire. The cannon broke apart as a huge blast of energy blasted out of him. "Noooooooooo!" yelled a nearby voice as the cannon fired. There was a blinding white light. Everything went silent. Then, there was a bloody mess on the floor, as the real Sonic dashed into the dungeon. Knuckles laid dead as a doorknob on the floor, with the Master Emerald in hand. Sonic's rage went off the charts as his body was covered in Dark chaos energy. " I'LL KILL YOU!", yelled Sonic!

onic screamed like a demon as he shot blindly at Metal Overlord. His energy rumbled as his hand turned into a black blade. The energy around him erupted as he dashed Metal Overlord. Not knowing what to react with, Overlord grabbed the Master Emerald and held it out like a shield. Sonic, blinded by rage, took his Chaos Blade and slashed the Master Emerald. Energy erupted, ripping apart the very fabric of time. Sonic started yelling in pain, as his body doubled. His joints ached like hell as he turned blue again. However, the second Sonic stayed as Dark Sonic. Sonic jumped up as he saw the universe being sucked up by Dark energy. Sonic also turned around to see the Master Emerald ripped in half. "What the..…? Where am I? What the...? Is that me?", said Sonic as he looked around. Then, he saw someone he knew. " Ix! What are YOU doing here?", said Sonic.


	2. Precious Memories

Sonic dashed straight at Ix, but he just pushed him back like a fly.  
"This is no joke, hedgehog! The dimensions are being destroyed by Dark Sonic while you toy with me! Only you can stop him from destroying the cosmic source!" said Ix Well, then what do I do? Get together with Eggman and the other forms of me to save the universe from Dark Sonic?" said Sonic as he managed to hold back a snicker. "Actually, yes you should." replied Ix. "Say what?!" yelled Sonic as he turned around to see two familiar faces. Classic Sonic was spinning around, and Eggman was tied up in chaos chains. But, Sonic was staring there like he had gotten hit by a stone. "How the heck did you get them here?" asked Sonic as ran to greet the other Sonics. Suddenly, as Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic shook hands, a very old enemy emerged from the Power Plant Zone; Perfect Chaos.  
"How many times do I have to face Chaos? This is getting annoying!" exclaimed Sonic. Modern Sonic (now referred to as M Sonic) high-fived Classic Sonic ( now C Sonic), and Classic Sonic rolled into a ball.  
M Sonic yelled," Super Sonic Spin Ball!" as he threw C Sonic at Perfect Chaos.  
C Sonic increased his speed and ferocity as he jammed himself in Perfect Chaos' stomach.  
" And now for the finale!" Sonic yelled, as he jumped off of C Sonic, went high above Perfect Chaos, and managed to land a powerful kick straight on Chaos' head. Perfect Chaos fell straight to the ground, knocked out and damaged.  
'All in a day's work! Don'tcha think? We'll just head home, because that was the main problem, right?' " The Master Emerald has been split, so I would think that pathetic excuses for a sentinel being like this one are, what would you call it-, ahhhhhh, pieces of crap." ,stated Ix. ' Get going; you only have a month to save the whole universe.' He took his chaos staff, and split it in two. Then, Ix pointed the staff straight at the two Sonics. Instantly, the two Sonic were teleported to a previously encountered zone.

Modern Sonic was stuck at the Lost Hex, stuck at Windy Hill. He ran, jumped on the ledge and hit his head on a Caterkiller.  
"I wonder if I got unlucky going to the Lost Hex? I hope the Deadly Six aren't still here.",said Sonic.  
Suddenly, he turned his head around, and he saw Zazz clawing Sonic's hand.  
"Agh! Okay, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! Now I'll take you out at the speed of sound!"  
Sonic ran at him, launching a quick kick, knocking Zazz off his thin feet. Sonic took the opportunity, and uppercut kicked Zazz. Zazz fell straight down. A Chaos Emerald fell hit the ground with a CLANG!


	3. Death's Toll

Meanwhile, in a sub-dimension nearby, a certain yellow fox was chained to a wall.

"Sonic will get you! You killed Knuckles! He will never spare cruel villains like you! Just you wait. He WILL kill you! Either him or his subconscious will!" screamed Tails!

SLASH! Dark Sonic took his sword and cut through Tails' body in one swift blow.

" You talk too much, furry fox. At least now you're shut up." said Dark Sonic. "Oh, and by the way. My name is Taboo."

Then, he started to glow, and the scene goes white. In his place is an arrogant teal hedgehog.

"Alright, now it's my turn, nightshade!"

C Sonic suddenly saw a blinding light, and fainted.

M Sonic( now referred to as Sonic) opened his eyes, and saw the bloody bodies of C Sonic and Tails.

"Nooo...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic, as agony filled his body. Suddenly, a voice spoke out of the darkness.

" Follow the Emerl, and you shall find the place of life, the eternal graveyard, Broken Chaos. Open it with the emeralds, and you shall find what you seek, the life of the fox and echidna. Through divine peace, and true power, you shall defeat the taboo to your name.


End file.
